


A Curious Accident

by Night_0wl



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is always plotting, I made Simon really angry because I love Baz, M/M, Penny knows more about Baz then she lets on to, carry on, eighth year au, hopeless love, sort of angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_0wl/pseuds/Night_0wl
Summary: Baz is having a rough day, Simon complains to Penny about Baz, Simon and Baz have a fight. (terrible summary, my apologies)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> If you're like me and you want to read the whole story at once, you might not want to start this fic just yet! I don't know how often I'll be writing or uploading it. If you do decide to read it, please note that this is my first ever fanfiction and I know it is not great, but please don't be too critical!

Baz

The sky was blue, and the sun was shining in all its glory, almost allowing me to forget the dreariness of the world. When Snow walked into our room earlier, I had glanced up at him. It was a harmless peek, just meant to indulge myself before I was once again reminded that he only had eyes for Agatha, but he caught my gaze and whispered “Anathema” with pure hatred laced in his voice. How Snow still hasn’t caught on to my constant staring or at least figured out how I feel is both a miracle and a painful burn (you have no clue how much it hurts for vampire to burn, though I suppose that I am attracted to fire). There have been countless times when I stared into his eyes, so weak that I was on the verge of spilling out my heart and breaking down all the walls I surround myself with. Lucky me though, he thinks that everything I do is to spite him or to hurt him. Why can’t the stars align just once, and he’ll finally stop hating me and let me stop pretending to hate him.

Simon

“Penny, I swear. He’s definitely plotting something now!” I whisper to Penelope in Miss Possibelf’s class.

No matter how much I insist that Baz is conspiring against me with the Old Families, Penny refuses to believe that he would sink that low. She claims to have “seen his soft side” and apparently knows that he would never join the Old Families to kill me. 

“You absolute moron,” Penny sighs, “Baz is not, emphasis on the NOT, scheming for your downfall. What does he even have against you?” 

That is what I’ve always wondered. It feels like its always been this way: me, Simon Snow, the Chosen One, against Tyrannas Basilton Grimm-Pitch, the boy from the family who opposes everything that I supposedly stand for. To be honest, I’m not even sure I really hate Baz. I assume that he the perfect representation of the Pitch breed. Born and raised to despise anyone who goes against the Old Families power or position in the Magickal world – at least, it seems that way. I guess that I must be sort of that way too, not like the Pitches, but taught by the Mage to believe in everything that he does. Sometimes I wonder why he makes me fight his battles. It must have been in the fine print of the “Chosen One” contract.

Completely ignoring Penny’s question, I just reply “Yeah, well, he has been holed up in our room all day. I can’t even get my books because the second I walk in, he gives me a death glare. Do you think it’s possible that he cast a spell to make himself look so angry and vampire-y?”

“Aleiester Crowley Simon, give it a break. Maybe he just got a load of the Pitch genes. If you were to actually pay attention to your surroundings, you would know that Baz keeps a picture of his mother above his bed. They look so similar it’s uncanny.”

“Okay, first of all, how do you know that he has a picture of his mom above his bed, and second, how do you know his mom wasn’t a vampire too?”

Penny shakes her head and gives me an exasperated look, “You have to be seriously kidding me right now. You know, I go to your room a lot. I was in there yesterday!”

Oh… that’s right. I had asked Penny to help me figure out how to ask Agatha to the Winter Ball in an extravagant way. We’ve been having some, uh, problems recently and I need to fix that.

“And,” Penny continues, “Headmistress Pitch was killed by vampires. Do you honestly think that they would kill one of their own? Besides, you have absolutely no proof that Baz is a vampire.”

“But… Penny, he…” Ugh. Why is it so impossible for me to string together simple sentences!

“Oh! I forgot!” exclaims Penny, a goofy smile spreading across her face. “I’m going home with my parents this weekend, Micah will be there too. You’re welcome to come Simon.” 

“Oh, no that’s okay. Thanks anyways Pen. I have to stick around and make sure that Baz doesn’t try to do anything to me or my stuff.” I look around, paranoid that he’s going to jump out at me any second. 

Penny just sighs and gives me a side hug. “Simon, I hope you won’t kill yourself obsessing over Baz.” She teases and starts walking away.

“Have a good weekend! Tell Micah and your parents hi from me!” I call out as she goes out of sight. I ponder over Penny’s last words, “kill yourself… over Baz.” Maybe that’s been his plan this whole time. To make me so paranoid and skittish that I end up killing myself over it. I file that idea away and make my way back up to the room all the while hoping that Baz left to go hang out with Dev or Niall. It’s just my luck that he is in the same spot I saw him last, prepared to torment me.

Baz

I look up from my textbook as Simon bloody Snow walks in and glares at me. I sneer in response and direct my gaze back down at my book.

“Are you kidding me?” Snow says. 

Now, I’ve come to terms with my unconditional and undying love for Simon, but sometimes, his stupidity just exasperates me. I don’t acknowledge him and continue scanning over the endless pages that describe the origin of the most common spells and how to use them most accurately. Obviously, I already know everything in the book (it should really be second year material) but it never hurts to refresh my memory or distract myself from the tragedy that is my life. 

“Fine,” he grumbles at my silence, “be that way.”

That makes me look up again and say, “What are we, in first year Snow? I suppose that would make sense because of your low intellect.”

His eyes light up with anger and I smell his magic begin to rise. Good. I always love a little toss with Snow. Anything that keeps him on his toes.

“Stop playing your stupid games Baz,” he growls. “I know your secrets.”

If only, if only...

Simon

Baz just sneers at me and waits to see if I have anything else to say. I almost speak but his stupid sneer and staring eyes provoke some unexpected and unexplainable thoughts. I try to squander the words that just rose in my brain but it’s no use. I turn and flee the room while magic rolls off me, erupts, and throws me to the ground.

Baz

Simon just stares at me and then runs out of our room. Good riddance, I think, until I feel his magic fill the air around me. I hear a crash and the sound of someone falling down the steps. Crowley, the last time I heard that was when I pushed Simon (on accident!) down the staircase in fourth year. Slowly, so as not to seem concerned about who fell, I get up and walk to the stairs. At the very bottom I find Snow looking like he just visited hell. His face is swelling up and I’m pretty sure he’s not going to be opening his eyes comfortably for a while. I check his pulse and confirm with myself that he is still breathing, although he is unconscious. I carefully pick him up off the ground (the only good thing about being a vampire is my strength and heightened senses) and carry him up to our room. After I have him situated on his bed and have cast multiple healing spells over him, I stop and realize what I’ve just done. Anyone in the Mummer’s house could have seen me showing compassion for Snow and actually caring. And then there’s the part where Simon’s going to wonder how he got back into our room. It’s not like I can take him to the infirmary because I’ve gone and brought him back here without thinking. What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Just read please.

Simon

I wake up (when did I fall asleep?) to find Baz looming over me. For a moment I’m terrified that he drugged or cursed me and then tied me up so that he could have his way with me. He hasn’t noticed that I’m awake yet. And… never mind. He has. Maybe he wants me to feel the agony of the pain he intends to inflict on me. I’m startled to hear him begin to speak. “Simon! You’re finally awake!” he says, almost excited. Is he really that anxious to see me dead? Does he remember the Anathema? “Well, duh.” I state. “What are you trying to do to me now? Murder me? Suck me dry of blood and life?” “Y-you!” Baz sputters. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m taking care of you, idiot!” I laugh in my head and try to vocalize my disbelief but then I realize that the little bit I have spoken has given me an unbelievable soreness in my jaw and I have a terrible throbbing pain in my head. Slowly, my memories return. The fight… my magic going off… explosion… stairs… blackness… I piece together what I can remember and cannot come up with any explanation. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion comes over me and I decide subconsciously that I would rather be asleep right now than deal with Baz or whatever happened and will happen to me. 

Baz

It was possibly the oddest thing I’ve ever seen Snow do, and that's saying a lot. After I told him (rather stupidly now that I look back on it) that I was taking care of him, a wave of expressions crossed his face, settled on confusion, and then he passed out again. I’m having the strangest day. I figure that Simon’s going to be asleep for a while, and that leaves the rest of my day free. I can’t go see Dev and Niall because they are suspended for “an undisclosed matter, but one that is of great significance to the Mage” which is code for the Mage wanted to piss off the Old Families. It’s crossed my mind that the Mage should have suspended me too and I really don’t see why he didn’t. Anyway, I decide that I should finish up my homework and then venture down to the Catacombs to fulfill my vampire needs. When I return to our room, I do all my bathroom ritual stuff before laying down on my bed and staring at Snow. The room is not as chilly as it usually is because the window isn’t open. And even though he’s asleep, I can feel Simon’s magic, smell it. That stupid scent that makes me want to declare my love for him and tell the Old Families and the Mage to get lost so that we can be happy together. But when I’m blunt and honest with myself, I know that they aren’t the real reason the Simon and I are the way we are. It’s my own damn fault for being such an arse to him all those years ago (and continuing the charade). Sure, he might have been just as cold and mean to me, but I was the one who refused to be friends with him, thus destroying any chance of us possibly being more. As I stare at him, somehow peacefully asleep even with a swollen eye and probably a concussion, I lose myself in his constellation of moles and freckles, the stars of his skin. The look on his face puts me at ease, knowing that he is happy somewhere off in Simonland is all I need to let myself slip off into a dreamless—and thankfully nightmareless—sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go folks. My 3410th attempt to continue this fic. Please comment and leave kudos, they give me motivation! Thx <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I'm cringing while trying to imagine that someone actually just read this and got all the way through it. Please leave kudos and comments to keep me inspired!


End file.
